Fear The Living/Issue 49
This is Issue 49 of Fear The Living, titled Khan. This is the third issue of Arc #7. This Issue is told from D.L.'s POV Issue 49 “We should get the others out of their cells. We finally got our warehouse back, the others should enjoy it too” I say. “Yeah, let’s go” Kevin says. We walk back inside the warehouse, we separate so we can open the most cells at a time, and I walk up to the first cell, which contains Logan, A.J., and Sophia. I take the keys out of my pocket, which I took from Wesley when he was unconscious, and I unlock the cell. A.J. is the first to look at me and he says “What, how did you get out of”. “Well you see, Wesley took me into a room for questioning, he made a stupid move, I knocked him out, then traded him to the bandits, for our warehouse” I say. “Nice job” A.J. says, then I help him up. “How are the Logan and Sophia” I ask him. “They miss Ken a lot, especially Logan, but other than that, they’ve been ok” A.J. says. “Want to help me open the rest of these cells” I say. “Sure” A.J. says We walk to the next cell, and what I see is one of the most disturbing things I’ve ever seen. Two men lie on the ground, their beds bashed open, and spelled in blood on the walls are the words “Khan strikes again”. I slowly walk back, and then I notice something else, the lock on the cell door is missing. I realize who was in this cell with the others, Lee Oswald. I look back at A.J. who has the same look of disgust as me. “What in the fuck, who would do this D.L.” A.J. says. “I don’t know A.J., be on your guard” I say Just as I finish talking all the lights turn off, the hallway pitch black, so I can’t see anything. I quickly grab my pistol, I turn the safety off and point around me. I hear a noise. I slowly start walking towards it. Then I feel something touch my shoulder, I turn around and hear Oswald’s voice say “Hello”. I quickly punch the silhouette of the man, it stumbles back and I say “Fucking Khan, I thought you were out friend”. I punch the silhouette again, harder this time. Then I feel a fist ram the side of my face, I feel blood come out of my lip, I spit it in the direction of the man, and punch him again, this time in the stomach. I kick him back and take out my pistol. Then he throws a punch at me, hitting my arm, and I drop my gun. I hear the clank, then feel the man trip me. I reach out and grab what I think is his foot. I tug as hard as I can, then I hear the thud of his body. I reach out, in hopes of getting the gun, which I successfully grab. I point at the direction the man was and pull the trigger. I hear a groan of pain. “Fuck” Says a voice, but it doesn’t sound like Khan’s, it sounds like A.J. I quickly push myself up and run to the silhouette and grab it’s shirt. The lights turn on and I see who I shot, it’s A.J. “Oh, fuck no, no, A.J. are you okay, SAY SOMETHING” I say. I look around for a bullet wound and finally find it, it’s on his leg “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you live” I say. “It’s ok, I would have done the same thing, I thought you were Khan” he says. The lights turn off, I raise my gun again, then Something pushes me to the ground. I hear a short groan, then the lights turn on again. I push myself up, then I see A.J. lying down in front of me, with a stab wound on his forehead. With the rage burning in my blood I tighten my grip on my pistol and start sprinting in the direction I heard Khan’s footsteps going. Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues